


Junko's Halloween Trick

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Halloween, Kirizono - Freeform, Naegiri - Freeform, Tickling, leosaya - Freeform, sleeping gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: It's Halloween and Kyoko and Sayaka can't wait to dance with their boyfriends MAkoto and Leon.  Their enjoyment gets interrupted when they have to get more snacks for everybody, causing them to take a brief trip to the supply closet.  During their search, Junko locks them both inside.  Is making them late to dancing with their boyfriends the extent of her Halloween Trick, or does she have something else planned for her prank?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Junko's Halloween Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by NotFanFicNet. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Dad?! What are you **doing** here?!”

Kyoko looked up at Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, and her Father, who had just arrived at the annual Halloween Party.

“Junko Enoshima asked me to come by…she said that since we’ve reconnected, I had to make sure not to miss any special occasions with you. I must say…I didn’t expect you to wear such an…interesting costume…”

Jin eyed Kyoko’s Halloween costume, starting with the lavender bunny ears on top of her head, followed by a purple leotard, purple elbow-length gloves, grey tights, purple boots, and finally a detached collar with an orange tie. Kyoko’s cheeks started to turn pink in embarrassment, which quickly turned red along with Makoto’s cheeks when Junko walked up and made her comment.

“Yeah, and she and her Lucky Boyfriend made sure they came as a matching set!”

Jin’s eyebrows raised in curiosity before his gaze shifted towards Makoto, looking over the boy’s matching bunny costume. Makoto wore bright green bunny ears on top of his head, followed by a detached collar and red bowtie, detached white cuffs on his wrists, a sleeveless green hoodie that exposed part of his chest, a pair of brown shorts, and his normal sneakers.

Makoto and Kyoko blushed as Jin smiled at the two, then remarked after taking out a camera from his jacket “She’s right; you two look cute together. Mind if I take a photo of you two, for the family album?”

“…Junko…you’re dead meat…” Kyoko cursed under her breath, while a still embarrassed Makoto scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously.

Kyoko’s cheeks turned cherry red as the rest of the class laughed, finding Kyoko’s rare outward embarrassment hilarious. As the laughter died down, Makoto leaned into his girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You do look really cute as a Bunny Detective…I wouldn’t mind…being in a photo with you…”

Though still embarrassed, Kyoko allowed a small smile as she nodded in gratitude. As she was about to reluctantly grant her consent, Kyoko heard Junko’s voice ring out.

“So like, we need to get more snacks; were running low on a lot of things!”

“Yeah!” Leon and Sayaka walked up, the Ultimate Baseball Star explaining “We’re all out of cheese puffs! Sayaka agreed to go to the supply closet to get more, but we need one other person to go with her.”

Leon was dressed up in his DCAU Green Arrow costume, while Sayaka was dressed in a matching Black Canary costume.

Still a little embarrassed at having to get a potentially embarrassing photo taken by her Dad, Kyoko instantly volunteered “I’ll go, let’s get going, Sayaka.”

“Okay…” Sayaka winked at Makoto and teased “Don’t worry Makoto; I’ll be sure to bring her back in time for you to get in a dance with her!”

Sayaka giggled at Makoto’s blush, then hurried after Kyoko, leaving Jin to sigh at his missed opportunity. As everyone got back to the party, nobody noticed the one girl that had left to follow the two costumed belles.

XXX

Kyoko’s eyes were closed as she and Sayaka walked down the hall, her cheeks still blushing pink as she grit her teeth, Makoto’s presence no longer there to distract her from her embarrassment.

Sayaka smiled and teased “You know…it’s not often that any of us except Makoto get to see you embarrassed…” Sayaka held her hands up in surrender and protested “Hey, no need to bring out the Kirigiri glare! We’re best friends after all.”

Kyoko’s eyes softened before she apologized “…I’m sorry…I’m just not used to showing embarrassment in front of my Father. Before we reconnected, I could just ignore anything he said or did. Now though, I find myself annoyingly embarrassed by these things.”

“Hey, being embarrassed by your parents is all part of being a teenager, Kyoko. Besides, when you’re older, you’ll look back and laugh at the happy memories with your Dad…something that never would have happened if you and Makoto hadn’t become friends!”

Kyoko closed her eyes and nodded “Indeed…”, smiling as she reflected _Meeting Makoto Naegi changed my life for the better. I owe him more than I could ever hope to repay!_

Smiling at seeing Kyoko’s now joyful smile, Sayaka remarked “You really do look cute in your Bunny costume, Kyoko. I can see why your Dad wanted to get a photo for his album.”

Kyoko’s cheeks flushed pink, but rather than glare, she opted to take the high road and reply “Th…thank you.” She glanced at Sayaka’s costume, taking in her black neck choker, dark blue jacket, blue leotard and boots, and grey leggings as she remarked “You look pretty cute in your costume as well.”

Blushing, Sayaka giggled “Thanks! It’s supposed to be a comic book heroine named Black Canary. I don’t really read American comic books, but apparently Leon read them as a kid. Apparently the character he’s dressed up as, Green Arrow, dates Black Canary in the comics, so he thought it would be nice if we could dress up as them so that we could go to the party dressed as a couple. I was sold when he told me that Black Canary can use her voice to emit supersonic sound waves...though the costume is pretty cute…comfy too!”

 _Maybe the leotard and tights feel so comfy because I’m used to wearing idol outfits all the time…_ Sayaka thought as she did a little twirl, making Kyoko giggle at her antics.

“Alright, alright, let’s just get those snacks so we can get back to our dates.”

Sayaka nodded happily, following Kyoko as she continued their walk to the supply closet, the both of them unaware of their secret pursuer.

XXX

“Let’s see…cheese puffs, cheese puffs…” Sayaka muttered as she searched the shelves while Kyoko walked inside, having opened the door for them.

As the two girls were distracted by their search, Junko Enoshima peered around the corner, grinning behind her Psycho Mantis mask as she quickly dashed to the door and slammed it shut before turning the lock on the outside. As she heard Sayaka’s shocked shriek from the other side, Junko giggled as she took out a single silver remote control, pressing the big red button in the center.

_It’s only a matter of time…oh, this is gonna be SO GOOD!_

As Sayaka was banging on the door, Kyoko sighed and walked up to the Ultimate Pop Sensation, placing her hand on her shoulder to get her attention before telling her “Sayaka, calm down; let me try to open the door.”

Sayaka nodded, watching as Kyoko calmly walked up and tried to turn the doorknob, only for the Ultimate Detective to frown as the knob refused to turn.

“Damn, we’re locked in…looks like our only option is to wait for help…”

“WHAT?!” Sayaka shrieked, panicking “I can’t wait that long! I’ll miss my dance with Leon!” Seeing Kyoko roll her eyes as her priorities, Sayaka retorted “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Kirigiri! If I can’t get out to dance with Leon, you won’t get your dance with Makoto! And don’t tell me you weren’t looking forward to it; I could see in your eyes how excited you were the whole week!”

Sighing, Kyoko admitted as she began to examine the locked door for weaknesses “…You’re not wrong; I was looking forward to tonight’s dance with Makoto. All the more reason for me to focus on finding a way out of this closet. The one silver lining here is that I don’t think we’re in any mortal danger; this seems more like someone’s idea of a practical joke.”

“A prank?! But who…” Sayaka trailed off, her eyes flaring in annoyance as she clenched her fists and growled “Junko…this is just like her!”

Nodding, Kyoko agreed “That does make the most sense; she probably set this up knowing that we’d run low on snacks and have to go get more. Just give me a minute and I can…”

*Hiss*

Her eyes widening, Kyoko stood up straight and spun around with Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation’s eyes also widened in shock as they saw a purple, gaseous mist.

 _What the…what is that gas? And how did it…_ “Sayaka, cover your mouth, quickly!” Kyoko commanded before covering her nose and mouth with one of her hands.

In a panic, Sayaka obeyed, covering just her mouth with one of her hands while Kyoko repeatedly charged the door, using her shoulder as a battering ram. After Kyoko’s twelfth failed charge, the gas, reached the two girls. Kyoko was protected as she kept her mouth and nose covered, but since Sayaka in her panicked rush neglected to obscure her nose, allowing the gas to travel up her nostrils as it made its way to her brain.

Sayaka gasped in her hands as the gas started to affect her brain, causing it to send signals to the nerves in her belly. She instantly started to feel butterflies fluttering around in her belly, tickling her from the inside. 

_What the…why do I feel so…tickly…? Gotta ignore it! Gotta…ignore…ignore…_

Sayaka’s resistance was in vain, as the more gas she unknowingly breathed in through her nose, the more tickle signals her prain sent to her belly, causing the tickly, fluttering sensation to grow stronger and stronger, causing Sayaka to involuntarily grin from behind her hand.

_I…I like it…I like this feeling in my belly…it’s so…tickly…I need to giggle! I neeheheheheheed tooo giiihihihihihiggllleeee!_

“Eeeeheheheheee…”

Kyoko froze, hearing the sound of feminine giggles behind her. Turning around, she stared, baffled as she saw Sayaka no longer covering her mouth, both of her hands grasping her belly as she fell into a fit of giggles.

“Eeeeheheheheheheheeeee…Heeheheheheheheee…HeheheheeeHahahahahahaaaa…”

 _She must have breathed in some of that gas…now we know what Junko’s prank was…all the more reason not to breathe it in myself!_ Still covering her nose, she walked up to the giggling Sayaka and covered her face with her free hand, commanding “Sayaka, **don’t breathe in any more gas!** ”

Continuing to giggle, Sayaka forced Kyoko’s hand off her face with both of her hands, shaking her head as she rejected “I dooohohohohohon’t waahahahahannaaa! It makes me feel all tihihihihickly in my behehehehelly! I lohohohohove it…it mahahahahakes me feeheheheheeel all hahahahappy! Kyohohohoko…you’d lohove it too if you breeheheheheheathed it in too!”

_Not a chance; one of us has to stay level-headed, and clearly it’s not going to be you!_

Before she could voice her rejection, Sayaka grabbed the hand protecting Kyoko with her own and giggled “Coohohohohohme on, Kyoohohohohoko! Expeheheheheherience this wohohohohonderful feeheheheheheeling with meeeheheheheheee!”

“SAYAKA, DON’T…”

Sayaka ignored her objection, pulling Kyoko’s hand away and making Kyoko gasp in shock. Before she could even think to replace the hand Sayaka had tugged away with her free one, the gas traveled up Kyoko’s nose and mouth, instantly forcing her brain to send fluttery tickles down to her belly.

 _Must resist…muuuhuhuhuhuhust reeeesiihihihihist…muhuhuhust reheheheheesist…_ Yet even with Kyoko’s mental fortitude developed from years of Detective training, she was no match for the effects of the gas, receiving a full dosage now that Sayaka had exposed her nose **and** her mouth. Just like Sayaka, Kyoko’s lips stretched into a grin.

 _Cahahahan’t resihihihiist…I don’t wahahant to resiiist…giiihihihihihiggleee…I must…giiihihihihihiiiggle!_ Kyoko succumbed placing her hands over her belly as she giggled “Eeeeeheheheheheheeee! You’re rihihihihihight, Sayahahahaka! It **is** wohohohohohonderful! Thaahahahahaaank you, Saayahahahahakaaa! Tiihihihihihickles…it tihihihihihicklesss…More! I neheheheed more tihihihihickles in my tummy…Heheheheheheheheheee!”

Wiggling her fingers in front of her, Sayaka giggled “Alrihihihihight…here come mohohohore tiihihihickles!” before tackling Kyoko to the ground, scribbling her agile fingers all over Kyoko’s leotard-clad belly.

“Hehehehehe. Thaahahahahahaank you, Sayahahaka…it tihihihihickles…it reeheheheheheally tihihihihickles!” As Sayaka continued to tease and tickle Kyoko’s belly, Kyoko burst into laughter “Heheheheheheeeee…HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! KAHAHAHAMIIII…KEEEHEHEHEHEHEEP TIIHIHIHIHICKLIIING MY TUMMMYYYY! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!” Kyoko’s belly bounced up and down as Sayaka continued to scratch her tickle itch.

As she continued to oblige and scribble her fingers around Kyoko’s bouncing belly, Sayaka giggled “Sure thiihihihing…but you hahahahave to tihihihihickle my tummy too! I want to lahahahahaugh from beeheheheheheing tihihihihihickled too…”

“AS YOU WIIIHIHIHIHIHIHISH!” Kyoko laughed before lunging with her own hands and scribbling on Sayaka’s own toned belly, causing the Ultimate Pop Sensation to burst out in laughter as well, her musical voice reverberating in Kyoko’s ears.

“ThaaaHAHAHAHAHAHAANK YOU, KYOOHOHOHOHOOOKOOO! THAT REEEHEHEHEHEHEALLY TIIHIHIHIHIIICKLES! MORE! I WAHAHAHAHANT TO BE TIHIHIHIHICKLED MORE!” Sayaka admitted as her belly now bounced up and down from Kyoko’s tummy tickles.

“MEHEHEHEHEEE TOOO! I NEEEHEHEHEEEEED MOOHOHOHOHOHOORE TIIHIHIHIHICKLEES! SO LET’S…”

“TICKLE FIGHT!!!” They exclaimed before scribbling their fingers all around their torsos, rolling around on the floor as they tickled each other’s bellies, underarms, sides, and hips, laughing all the while.

“COOCHIE COOCHIE COO, SAHAHAHAHAYAKAAA! COOHOHOHOHOCHIE COOCHIHIHIHIHIE COO!”

“HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! THAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAANK YOOOOOUUUU, KYOOOHOHOHOHOOOKOOO! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!” Sayaka’s arms, sides, and hips twitched as her entire torso was tickled all over, barely able to return Kyoko’s tickle attack with her own tickles.

“COOHOHOHOHOCHIE COOCHIHIHIHIHIE COO, KYOOHOHOHOHOHOHOKOOO! COOHOHOHOHOCHIE COOCHIHIHIHIHIE COO!”

“BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA! THAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAANK YOOOOOUUUU, SAHAHAHAHAYAKAAA! BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA!” Kyoko laughed as she found herself twitching at Sayaka’s tickles, barely able to focus on her own tickle attack as she soaked up the scribbling tickles.

After a few minutes of their tickle fight, they finally rolled off of one another, the two lying side by side as they rested their hands on their tickled bellies, their laughs devolving back into mirthful giggles.

“HEEEEEhehehehehehehe…”

“HAAAAA…ahahahahahahahahaaa…oooooohhhhhhh…” Kyoko’s giggles turned to moans as her eyes drooped, a dreamy look in them as she smiled from ear to ear.

She turned to face Sayaka, noticing a similarly dreamy look in the Ultimate Pop Sensation’s own eyes as they started to droop before she remarked “I love this…I feel all bubbly inside…”

“You’re right…it **is** wonderful…” Kyoko remarked “Thank you for yanking my hand from my mouth and making me breathe in the gas that allowed me to experience this bubbly feeling in my tummy…” A thought suddenly came to Kyoko, making her giggle at the silliness of it before she asked “Wanna dance with me, Sayaka?”

Sayaka giggled “Sure, sounds fun!”

Both girls stood up and turned to face each other, Kyoko bowing dramatically to Sayaka before the Ultimate Pop Sensation curtsied, making them giggle at how silly and dramatized their actions were. Still giggling, they approached each other, Kyoko placing her left hand on Sayaka’s shoulder while her right hand secured itself at her waist. Sayaka meanwhile wrapped her arms around Kyoko’s neck before they began to spin in a circle, dancing around the various shelves.

Kyoko’s fingers on Sayaka’s waist started to scratch lightly at her hip, making Sayaka giggle at how Kyoko was taking advantage of their dance to tickle her. 

“Heeheheheheheheeee…”

Kyoko in turn giggled at how silly they were both being, dancing with each other as if they were at the actual Halloween Dance with their boyfriends while Kyoko lazily tickled her.

As they giggled, the gas started to affect their minds even more, Sayaka’s blue eyes turning hazel to Kyoko, while Kyoko’s eyes turned blue to Sayaka. The hallucinating girls giggled some more before leaning in close, Kyoko’s fingers ceasing their hip tickling. They closed their eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss. They began to giggle-moan as their lips caressed each other, overcome by bubbly pleasure as they didn’t realize who they were actually kissing. Their soft kiss lasted a full minute before they at last separated, both girls sighing.

“Oh, Makoto…”

“Oh, Leon…”

As their eyes fluttered open, their hallucinations of Makoto and Leon’s eyes dissipated, revealing their own violet and blue eyes staring back at one another.

_What the…did I just…_

_Did I really…_

_KISS SAYAKA?!_

_KISS KYOKO?!_

Rather than blush in mortification, like she normally would, she broke out in a fit of giggles as she exclaimed “You’re not Makohohohoto!”

Sayaka burst out in giggles as she exclaimed “You’re right! I’m not Makohohohotoo…I’s Sayaka Maizohohohonooo!” Kyoko continued to giggle at Sayaka’s silliness before the Ultimate Pop Sensation asked “So…did we just kiss?”

“Yehehehesss!” Kyoko giggled, causing the both of them to erupt into another giggle fit before Sayaka confessed “That was my fihihirst time kihihihissing a girrlll…”

“Mine too…” Kyoko admitted before confessing “I do prefer Makoto’s kisses though…no offense, but he’s always gentle with my lips.”

“Yeah, I can see why you’d like his kisses…I just prefer a little more raw passion in my kisses, which is what I get every time Leon kisses me.”

Kyoko and Sayaka continued to giggle for another minute as they continued to dance, finally stopping in front of some bags filled with grains of rice. Kyoko and Sayaka yawned cutely, their eyes continuing to droop as they grew more and more sleepy.

“…I’m feeling sleepy…” Sayaka mumbled as she leaned her head on Kyoko’s shoulder.

Kyoko felt her eyelids grow heavy as she nodded “Me too…I can’t…” *Yawn* “…I can’t focus…I need sleep…but I…”

“If you’re sleepy too, then…why don’t we just sleep here? Those rice bags are looking pretty…comfy right now…”

Trying to preserve what little lucidity she had left, Kyoko weakly shook her head and rebutted “We need to…” *Yawn* “We need to get out of here first…”

“Sayaka sleepy…she wanna sleep.” Sayaka mumbled cutely, nuzzling Kyoko’s shoulder.

 _Why is she referring to herself in the third person? Forget that, I need to…get out of…I need to…I need to…_ Kyoko let out one final yawn as she succumbed, agreeing “Kyoko sleepy now too…she want to go sleepy-bye.”

Kyoko giggled at her use of the third person before both girls fell to their knees, still locked in their gentle embrace, holding each other tighter as they leaned into each other more.

Sayaka blinked, barely keeping herself awake as Kyoko mumbled, her eyes barely cracked open “When we wake up…I’m gonna…gonna get Junko for…thisssehehehehee…”

Blinking one last time, Sayaka closed her eyes and nodded against Kyoko’s shoulder, mumbling “I’ll…I’ll help you get…her…Kyoko…”

Kyoko weakly nodded and mumbled “Nighty-night, Sayaka…” before her eyes finally closed and she nodded off, quietly snoring against Sayaka’s shoulder.

“Nighty-night, Kyoko…” Sayaka mumbled before finally nodding off as well, the two sleeping Ultimates falling against the rice bags together, sleeping and quietly snoring peacefully with soft smiles on their faces as they dreamt about the dances with their boyfriends that they never got to partake in.

XXX

*Click*

The closet door unlocked, creaking open to reveal Junko in her Psycho Mantis costume, her mask doubling as a gas mask to protect her from any residual gas still lingering in the air.

“Now where are…oh!” Junko exclaimed as she turned to see Kyoko and Sayaka, embracing each other as they slept on the rice bags.

“HAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA! Oh man, you girls actually slept together! And here I thought you two were going to save yourselves for Luck Boy and Mr. Baseball Star!” Once she stopped laughing, Junko carefully walked past the sleeping girls, mumbling “Kinda surprised that didn’t wake you up…that sleeping gas must be REALLY effective. Now…where’s that camera…”

After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a small video camera from its place on the shelf and tapped the stop button, ending the recording she had set it to when she taped it to the wall in preparation for her prank.

“Now let’s see, what delicious hijinks did my prank get you into when…oh!”

Fast forwarding through Kyoko’s initial search and Sayaka’s first giggles, she let the video proceed at a normal speed when Kyoko finally succumbed to her giggles. Junko burst into laughter at seeing Kyoko and Sayaka’s little tickle fight.

“Oh man, I had no idea that my gas would cause you two to love being tickled so much! Now I know what my next prank with you two is gonna be…Alright, what else did you do?”

She continued to watch, giggling at the scene of their dance after their tickle fight before whistling at the soft kiss they shared.

“Wow, not bad for your first time kissing a girl, you two! There’s a certain Ultimate Chef who’d pay through the nose for this kind of action…on the other hand, it would be so delicious to see how your boyfriends react when they see this video…oh decisions, decisions…”

Junko hit the pause button, turning to the sleeping girls before laughing “Watching you guys tickle and dance and kiss and sleep with each other in those leotards will keep my laughing and entertained for at least a good couple of months.”

Junko hit the play button once more, watching as Kyoko and Sayaka mumbled that they’d get revenge on Junko when they woke up, causing the Ultimate Fashionista to smirk and shake her head.

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, but my gas has a short term amnesia effect, so you won’t even remember your little antics tonight. It’s gonna be a LONG TIME before you even figure out I played a prank on you two.” Junko looked back at the two sleeping girls, giggling before she told them “Happy Halloween!” She then walked out of the supply closet, singing “This is Halloween, This is Halloween.”

As Junko made her escape, Kyoko and Sayaka slept peacefully, occasionally letting out a sleepy giggle as they began to dream about the dances with their boyfriends that Junko stole from them.

XXX

Leon led Sayaka in a waltz, his left hand on Sayaka’s shoulder and his right on Sayaka’s waist while Sayaka’s hands grasped the back of his neck, just under his Green Arrow hat.

“You look handsome, my Green Arrow…”

Leon smirked before leaning in and pressing his lips against Sayaka’s, the Ultimate Pop Sensation moaning as he forcefully caressed her lips with his own. Before long, his tongue poked at her mouth, gently prying open Sayaka’s lips so that his tongue could dance with her own. Sayaka moaned into the passionate kiss, closing her eyes as their tongues continued to dance in tune with their waltz. All too soon, Leon pulled away from Sayaka, making her groan with disappointment.

Before she would say anything though, Leon led their waltz into a circular twirl, making Sayaka giggle as she started to get dizzy and forget her annoyance at him. At last they came to a stop, but before she could regain her center of balance, Leon moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back. He then began to dip her until her long blue hair just barely touched the floor.

“Leheheheoonnn…” Sayaka giggled as her head felt like it was spinning, the Ultimate Pop Sensation thinking _So dizzy…I just wanna go sleepy…_ before reaching up and lazily wrapping her arms around Leon’s neck. Sayaka’s gentle blue eyes turned into pink anime hearts as she breathed “I love you, Leon…sooooo much!”

Leon chuckled, smiling as he moved his hand from her shoulder to Sayaka’s belly, caressing it in a gentle, soothing rhythm. Sayaka moaned with pleasure as her eyes began to droop. As she was on the verge of sleep, she saw Leon’s blue eyes start to spin, making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she let out a fatigued moan before her eyes finally closed, the Ultimate Pop Sensation finally asleep even in her dreams. 

Her arms became lax, falling off of Leon’s neck as her head fell backwards, almost touching the floor. Smiling lovingly, Leon gently eased her onto the floor, letting her sleep peacefully as he kept watch over his slumbering girlfriend.

XXX

Makoto led Kyoko in a waltz, Kyoko smiling lovingly at the boy who made her heart beat faster in her chest, feeling nothing but bliss as she squeezed the hand that gently held hers and leaned into his other hand that rested on the small of her back.

“I love you, my Bunny Detective…” Makoto cooed.

Kyoko grinned and returned “I love you too…I love you so much…my Bunny of Good Luck!”

Makoto grinned and stood on the tips of his toes, leaning in to kiss his Bunny Girl. Kyoko moaned as he leaned into his kiss, bending down so that he could kiss her without having to stand on his toes. Even though he continued to kiss her softly and gently, Kyoko could feel the passion and love behind Makoto’s lips. His heart beat faster in his ribcage, leaving Kyoko swooning as she felt each and every vibration of his heart that beat for her. Without another word, they both closed their eyes, their foreheads touching as they relaxed into the kiss, losing themselves to their own bliss and love.

All too soon however, Makoto broke away, making Kyoko pout and whine at the premature end to their kiss. Kyoko’s protests didn’t last long however, as Makoto proceeded to twirl them in a circular waltz making her giggle.

“Makohohohohotooo…whoa!” Kyoko exclaimed, gasping as he suddenly brought their waltz to a halt, hooking his arms under her knees and her neck as he hoisted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He then proceeded to rock her in his arms like a baby as he began to hum a quiet, soothing toon, making Kyoko’s eyes start to droop as she wondered _What…what is that…it’s so…soothing…and Makoto’s rocking…feels so nice…_

Seeing her yawn cutely, Makoto smiled and sang in tune with his humming melody “Go to sleep…and good night…my Kyoko…”

Kyoko sighed with pleasure as she lazily nodded “For you…I’ll sleep…as long as you…want…”

Kyoko leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning cutely as she blinked once, then twice. Only after the third blink did her eyes finally close, allowing the Ultimate Detective to fall into slumber in Makoto’s arms. Kyoko’s hands fell from Makoto’s neck, her arms now limp at her sides, causing Makoto to smile and gently place her on the floor, as though he were Prince Philip handling his Sleeping Beauty.

With a mischievous smile, Makoto took two fingers and lightly tickled the sleeping Kyoko’s belly, making her giggle sleepily. After a few seconds, he stopped tickling her, smiling as her giggles subside, a cute snore taking its place as he watched her sleep.

XXX

The door to the supply closet opened, revealing Makoto and Leon carrying out their sleeping girlfriends, smiling lovingly at them as they saw them sigh happily in their arms.

“We’re…supposed to be worried that they fell asleep in the supply closet instead of coming back to dance with us, right?” Makoto asked.

Leon nodded “Yeah, but that’s something for future me and future you to worry about. For now…let’s just get our girls to their actual beds…those rice bags they were snoozing on can’t be comfy.”

The two boys snickered as they continued walking to their girlfriends’ respective rooms, oblivious to the happy dreams they were having about the dances that were stolen from them.


End file.
